This invention is related to an improved version of the wound wrapping and support means for using in a living body. Rapid wound dressing and wrapping the wounds are of significant importance and may save a lot of complications and lives. Also the stability of the wrapped units are very important since if a unit does not stay in the intended area it will not function properly. Wound compression and prevention of the bleeding are of significant importance as well as the covering of the whole area and preventing a site of wound to be without coverage. Observing such problems in his patients the applicant decided to try to solve these problems for humans and due to his research he has introduced many models that are in the archives of the USPTO. By presenting these units the applicant wishes to help humans in a large scale.